This disclosure relates to a device for supporting a patient, such as a bed or mattress. In particular, this disclosure relates to patient supports appropriate for use in hospitals, acute care facilities, and other patient care environments. More particularly, this disclosure relates to support surfaces that have one or more inflatable sections, and inflation and deflation of at least one of the inflatable sections is automatically controlled by an air control system.